kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Undertakerwife
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Undertakerwife page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 13:06, November 30, 2011 Hey!!! Yes you've finally came!!! YAY!!!! Okay I remember that we're sharing him, my realife friend ^_^ (woo hoo I'm the only one with 2 real life friends!! FTW~!) I'm Buddy and although your username is irritating, I think I can go with it so welcome, join projects and go hyper with me!! >:D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget your title :P Hehe I'm glad you replied (cuz I didn't expect that honestly xD) You didn't put on a new title so I got confused :P but I still found your message anyway :D Heh heh right.......your name....irritates me......a'' lot =_= but that's okay cuz we're friends~ ^_^ I'll help you out :D To edit your profile, you just click on "Edit Profile" On the upper right corner to put in more info. Be sure to keep it clean (no bad words, no inappropriate stuff although I knwo you love them xD xD xD) If you wanna start a chat, there's a button on the right hand side which you can click on it and if there's already someone who opened the chat, then you join it :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves''' Undertaker]] 10:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) E-mails Here :) *Mine: aliizzazz958@gmail.com *Tsumi: dokunoyume@gmail.com *Lau: masterlauul@gmail.com *Niji: nijisakura2@gmail.com *Skye1: kageskye@gmail.com *Skye2: darknessskye@gmail.com Those are all that I have. Make a gmail account so that we can chat in case the wiki chat doesn't work :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!! ANSWER ME IN CHAT!!!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 10:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry it took me so long to welcome you! Hi. I hope you remember me from the chats. Get on chat more often plz! Im dying pf boredom.Btw im a shinigami Chanim Michaelis 14:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Nikster! I'm Lau! Nice to meet cha! Whoa Buddy has a lotta real life friends here! It's so cool! Do you happen to know who Hana is? She's also Buddy's real life friend lol. Anyway, I noticed ya a while ago cuz of your name xD i was like wow someone wants to be destroyed by Buddy. Glad you guys decided to share him. Haha, of course Buddy already has backup hubbies so Unertaker will have backup wifeys xDxDxD Anyway, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki. I hope you get involved and join some projects to meet other editors cuz they're all seriously funny in their own way. Really, we all have a twisted sense of humor here where it's normal to be married all of a sudden and to throw jealousy fits lololol. I'm with Ran-Mao~ If you need any help at all, ask me or other editors. You should also meet the admins here C. Phantom and Serene. I hope you enjoy your time here :D Your welcome! Btw, you should leave a header every time you leave a message. I bet Tsumi already explained to ya everything lol. Anyway, oh ho~ So they say a lotta things about me, eh? Uh huh... I bet Buddy told you something about me being homo. That's that true btw! If she ever tell you that, tell her no, Lau is straight :D Hahaha, poor Undertaker. I'm curious yet also scared by what the ultimate punishment might be... xD Haha, nah, I have no backups. Don't need 'em cuz I know Ran-Mao will be with me foreva~ xDxDxD (Imagine she breaks up with me the next day Dx) Haha, come on, you know Hana. One of your real life friends here (besides Buddy) lololol. Hey, I should invite some of my real life friends here, too. It would be soda aweshum, don't ya think? :D Lol Lau it's Hani not Hana xD xD xD Hani and Nikster were friends for 5 years!! That's before I even butt in into their friendship xD xD xD I want my best bud (you remember? The person who said that your name is Apple? xD) to come here! Sadly, her English is not very good. Boo hoo ;_; And this friend is evil too!! >.< She's planning to destroy Toy R Us (you know? The large toy store xD) cuz she spent almost 900 baht to get a small model she really want but in the end she still doesn't get it. [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey!!! Lol so I'm gathering Buddy's been talking about me and the others? xD Hey, just telling ya first, whenever you go on someone's talk page, you should start a new section first :) At the top of their talk pages, you have this blue box which says 'Leave new message' and just click on it. Then in the subject/headline section, write your new title and in the editting space, just message away! xD Or if you don't want to do that, you can also click the arrow bit next to the link and there will be an Edit option. You can go there and then it will take you to where you can edit the WHOLE talk page (I know right??? Aweshum, isn't it!!! *[]* Right? No? Ok...) then if you are in Rich Editor Mode, there is usually a button where you can click it and use a specific Header font size. Or if you are in Source Mode (woot! I love this mode!), you can do this: New Title That would be your new topic and then you can do whatever you like down there :) Ok, so lemme explain about Rich Editor Mode and Source Mode (btw I hope I'm not boring or confusing you with this O.O please tell me if I am): Rich Editor Mode is where its all fancy and you view the page you're editting just as it looks like normally. There are all these buttons where you can do stuff namely make things bold, italic, links (personally for links its easier if you use source mode) etc. Source Mode is just as the title suggests, it's where all the source and coding are. Now here it's more complicated but you can just figure out stuff as you go and it becomes easier :D the reason why I like this mode more is because well you do linking easier. In the other one you have to click this and that and then ergh... well I'm just more used to this mode xP If you want to do linking in Source Mode you have to do this: The phrase or word you want this link to display Or if you prefer to keep the page name the same thing as what the text displays, then you can just do this: The page name Also, if you want to link things from outside websites to this wiki you have to do this: you want the link to head to Text you want displayed The single brackets and the space between the two texts are important. Wikipedia is related to Wikia so it's an exception. If you want to link something from Wikipedia, then you can just do this which makes it easier: Text you want displayed That is all the linking business. If you have troubles with other coding for example specific templates e.g. Episode template, character template etc. where you have to do spans and boxes and stuff, don't freak out over that, even I'' can't know off by heart how to do them O.O just copy and paste the stuff and replace the info with the ones you want xD xD xD that's the easiest way to go! Also, the above info applies to other editting spaces too. So like the pages you want to edit and stuff. There's links on each page which give you the options of Edit. There are also the little arrow things which give you a drop down box and you can se the history of the page or you can rename the page (when renaming the page, you should also state the reason). Regarding what info to give and stuff like that, you should also review the policies we have here :) also if you want to sign something, place four tildes (~~~~) at the end :) but I gather you already know that haha xD If you want more info on custom signatures you can ask me again :) or I can just make it for you :) If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me! Also, again sorry if all that info is too complicated. If you don't understand some bits, I completely understand O.O for now, just enjoy yourself Undertakerwife :D especially coz you ahve the privilege of sharing Undertaker with Buddy and you don't get burned by her haha xD [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh......OH!! *[]* BEAUTIFUL EXPLANATION!! IT'S LIKE....IT'S LIKE....A BIRD!!! *faints* xD xD xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves''' Undertaker]] 02:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) @Buddy hahaha xD @Nickster oh yeh and I remember you asking me about the boxes everyone has at the beginning? :) Do you want me to make one for you? Oh and do you want me to make the sig for you too? I dont mind doing that :) just tell me all the things you want on both and I'll do it for you! 09:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Aww thanks Nickster ^_^ *huggles* sure, no problem, what boxes do you want and also what do you want your sig to look like? :) 01:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:LOL Hahaha xD You just click "edit" on your talk page and add a picture. Be sure that it fits the talk page space cuz if its too big or small it would look ugly. Also, don't forget to leave it as its normal size and not as a thumb nail, okay? Hehehe~! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 12:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Valentine Hey Nikster! I know you probably don't know this yet but me and Anjell are setting up something special for Valentine's here. It's where we set up ppl together randomly. I hope you join! xD Aweshum! You gonna join! :D Trust me you're not alone haha. And it'll take place on Valentine's Day lol (Feb 14). You can check out the other users that joined here. Hi! xD I see that i forgot to tell you hi and welcome you to the wikia, but i think its a little late for that. :P From the information i have gathered, you are one of Buddy's friends. xD Buddy must have been a bit unhappy once she saw your name! Well, im Bugs, THE DEMON OVERLORD OF INSECTS!!! and i like strawberry jelly. Anyway, i hope to see you around! [[User:Bug_Guts|'x']][[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'D']] 15:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Heya! :D Heya! It's nice to meet cha! Well, I don't think I like like, Undertaker, O_O, but I do like him most then all the other characters from Kuroshitsuji. :) So, don't worry, I won't try to beat him away. :P My other fav manga/anime are: Inuyasha, Barajou no Kiss, S.L.H., Naruto (kinda), Reimei no Arcana, Fullmetal Alchemist, Demons of Shanghai, Adarushan no Hanayome, and Kuroshitsuji of course. That's a lot isn't it? :P Also, I guess I like bloody action/adventure and romance action/adventure. As you said you can tell me the names of some.....oh plz tell me! :D Well, talk to ya sometime! P.S: What I wrote might sound too random - running away from one topic to the other, quickly. Sorry.... CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl 18:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry DX during that time when I was supposedly 'on', I was actually in the shower DX i dont know how it automatically logged me on again O_O sorry DX 09:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha nup havent figured it out XD as for the sig, it has a lot of coding in it but basically this is what you have to do. Say you want Nickster to link to your user page and to be the colour of black. Then you fill out this coding: [[User:Undertakerwife|'Nickster']] Then you might want to add love Undertaker or something (XD). Say you want love to be in red and Undertaker to be in gray and for both to link to your talk page for easy navigation then you could do: [[User Talk:Undertakerwife|'loves' Undertaker]] That altogether would be: [[User:Undertakerwife|'Nickster']] [[User Talk:Undertakerwife|'loves' Undertaker]] Which would look like this: [[User:Undertakerwife|'Nickster']] [[User Talk:Undertakerwife|'loves' Undertaker]] O_O I think I just made the sig for you XD Of course thats just an example and you can change the text and colours of whatever you want XD Hope that helps! 00:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Awww you're not stupid Nickster XDDD you just need time to get used to all this coding. If I can do it then you can do it :P and you dont have to memorise the coding for now if its too troublesome XDDD you can just copy and paste what I wrote but then again you want to learn the coding so... ^^" and I have no idea if I have a microchip in my brain o_O If I do, I'll give it to you! XD 00:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Skype!! Get on Skype, Niks! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 06:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah get on skype asap! I have something to ask you! XD Get on Skype! :D